Warrior Classes
The Warriors in The Lost World Eden are classified into nine different castes. This is played not only on weapons, but also skill sets on that particular person; their strengths and weaknesses. Either way, the Warrior classes each are a force to be reckoned with. Types of Classes Offense Ofensive classes (Scouts, Soldiers, and Pyros) are the main attack force of the team. Whether it's assaulting Control Points or grabbing Intelligence, these classes focus on mobility. Scouts have the ability to capture points twice as fast as any other class and can get there with their top-tier speed and powerful jumps. Soldiers pack a punch with their devastating long range weaponry (Battle Rifles and/or Rocket Launchers), and can attack from unexpected directions by rocket jumping. Pyros can wreak fiery havoc in enemy ranks with a well timed ambush or extinguish their own burning friends, and offer the highest speed/health ratio of all classes (barring buffs or nonstandard equipment). Defense Defensive classes (Demolition, Heavy, and Engineer) serve to inhibit enemy access and to hold enemies back from vital points on the map. Overall, the defensive group has the most firepower of all the groups. Demolition can safeguard areas with stickybombs that they can detonate when enemies come by. Heavies are great for mowing down incoming troops and pushing back forces. Heavies can also keep enemies in an area while whittling their health for teammates to finish off. Engineers can build Traps, Sentry Guns for effective area defense, as well as build Teleporters and Dispensers for logistical support of the team. They can also hotwire vehicles as well as reprogram downed Wildemechs or other mechanical dangers facing them. Support Support classes (Medic, Sniper, and Spy) cannot hold the fight on their own, but their specialized abilities can tip the balance in their team's favor. They offer the offensive and defensive classes an extra edge in battle and can help turn the tide of the battle. Whether crippling the enemy advance from behind or keeping teammates healed, the support classes are always handy to have around. Medics offer a mobile means of healing for teammates, capable of overhealing them to 150% of their maximum health, and can provide a range of buffs such as invincibility, 100% critical hit rate, 300% healing rate as well as immunity to movement impairing effects, or 75% resistance to bullets, explosions, or fire. Snipers can eliminate key targets from a distance and use Jarate to extinguish teammates on fire and increase the damage dealt to the enemy. Spies can infiltrate enemy lines undetected, disable and deconstruct buildings, and assassinate critical menace. List of Classes Scout Scouts are the fastest and most mobile on the battlefield unassisted. Their agility leaves slower opponents such as the Heavy struggling to keep up and helps them navigate the terrain while dodging incoming projectiles. They are an ideal class for aggressive fighting and flanking. The Scout is a great class for quick "hit-and-run" tactics that can either sap away enemies' health or kill them outright due to their ability to get in, do damage, and dash away before even being noticed. However, the Scout is tied with the Engineer, Sniper and Spy for having the lowest health of any class, leaving them vulnerable when they are on the front line; a fair trade-off for their ability to run in and out of a contested hot-spot very quickly, letting them lead the team to victory without the other team even noticing in time. The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. They can capture control points. Only the Scout has this ability naturally; the Demolition and Soldier only have the same ability as well. Their speed also makes them perfect for capturing and/or intelligence. Soldier Soldiers are tough and well-armed, and versatile, capable of both offense and defense, and a great asset to the group in the Warrior Class. Well-balanced and possessing both survivability and mobility, the Soldier is considered one of the most flexible classes in the Warrior castes. Despite the low ground movement speed, they are capable of using rocket jumps to reach their destination quickly. Their large health pool is second only to that of the Heavy, and their wide array of armaments and weaponry allow them to bring whatever weapon or equipment is best suited to the situation at hand. Pyro Demolition Heavy The Heavy Weapons Warriro, more commonly known as the Heavy, is a towering hulk of a man or a strong little woman able to lift the impossible. The Male Heavies are the largest while the females are regular size with subtle hints (abs and a little muscle), but are overall the most dangerous class of Warrior castes. Boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from Warhammers, big shields, huge clubs, or a trusty Minigun or rail gun, the Heavy are no pushover. The Heavy's Minigun or rail gun can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing them to mow down opposing babies, cowards, and teeny-men in seconds. The Heavy's movement speed is their main weakness. Upon revving up or firing their long range weapons, their already unimpressive speed drops down to an even lower amount, making them a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. Their slow speed makes them more dependent on support from Medics and Engineers to keep them in the fight. Aside from decimating entire teams, the Heavy is able to provide further support for their comrades. Engineer Engineers are warriors that build specialized tools, and help solve practical problems in combat. They specialize in constructing and maintaining tools and weapons that provide support to their groups, rather than fighting at the front lines, making them the most suitable for defense. The Engineer's various gadgets include: *'Sentry Guns' *'Ammo' *'Teleporters' When the Engineer needs to get their hands dirty, the trio of generic yet capable weapons, along with the assistance of helpful hardware, make them more than capable of holding their own in a fight. If need be, the Engineer can even pick up and haul constructed tools and gadgets to redeploy them in more favorable locations. While usually viewed as a defensive class, the Engineer has a selection of high-tech weapons that allow them to destroy projectiles or to build faster-deploying, less damaging Sentry Guns, which gives them great utility at the front lines too. The Teleporters are also a key point to both the offensive and defensive team's success, allowing slower, heavier classes to reach the front-lines quicker. Medic Sniper Spy Size All classes have a distinctive factor and that's varying height, with the Engineer being the shortest and the Heavy being the tallest (at times, the other way around). Classes also have various builds and general body sizes; each class has their own individual body frames. However, for the purposes of collisions with objects, melee attacks, and projectiles, all classes are considered to be the same width and height. This also means that no class has an advantage or disadvantage when it comes to navigating corners or tight spaces. Category:Warriors Category:Classes